<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Bang by asongwritteneasily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066315">Mr. Bang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily'>asongwritteneasily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, OT8, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Met Christopher Bang, age 35, divorced and with a 7 year old daughter, his life was normal until the nearly abandoned house across the street got rented by a bunch of college kids and suddenly everything went to hell.</p><p>or</p><p>DILF Chan is seduced by the rest of the members in a fic no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chan's life wasn't that bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, he was 'past his prime' so to speak, slowly getting close to forty, with a child and an ex that ditched them both in order to go 'chase her dream' with turned out to be several 'dreams' and half of chan's life savings but at least he had his house, his car, some money left, his dog and Hannah who was incredibly well behaved for a 7 year old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worked at home, rarely ventured outside except to pick up his kid from school or to take his dog for a walk, his life was okay, he guessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safe, unexciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the nearly abandoned house across the street got rented by a miracle and suddenly everything went to hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let backtrack a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was, as always, minding his own business, cutting the long grass of his front yard in a tank top and shorts, aware of Ms. Kim watching him like a vulture from her balcony, along with the rest of the less than subtly cougars that made ninety percent of his neighborhood; chan was thirty five, making him the youngest dad around here but that wasn't what kept the unwavering unwanted attention from his neighbors, it was that somehow, he had retained some of his physique from his twenties, making him look fitter and younger than he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he was the neighborhood's eye candy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until about now, that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow when a noisy and fairly decrepit van pulled in the equally decrepit sidewalk across his lane; the old abandoned house had been empty since he moved here, a good ten years, and mostly served as an unsafe attraction for the neighborhood kids and teens; he stopped to watch as several college kids poured out the van, and he could feel the attention shifting from him to the new arrivals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because holyshit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the fuck did feed college kids these days?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan wasn't the type to stare, but one after another, every single kid was prettier than the other, one tall and with a doll like face, framed by dark, long hair, another pretty one with freckles and a smile brighter than the sun, a short, bulky one with arms bigger than his own; he heard Ms. Kim loud gasps as yet another one came from the van, pretty and handsome with killer thighs, another one with a cute face and a nice defined arms and finally two tall ones, one with a cute puppy face and the other with a foxy smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were all staring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan gulped, looking away and pretending he wasn't part of the gawking crowd, ears turning pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi there!" Chan looked up and almost melted at the smile directed to him, the kid was even prettier up close. "My name is Felix."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan blinked, that was a foreigner name and the boy definitely had a light accent, he bit his lip, not missing how the other's eyes flicked a moment then looked up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi" Chan' strong aussie accent showed more when he was anxious. "I'm Christopher Bang, but call me Chan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix blinked several times and Chan was regretting speaking to him in english, he was about to apologize for assuming when he found himself with an armful of lanky college kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate!" Felix giggled in his ear. "What are the chances?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled at him, reminding himself that no matter how cute and endearing and pretty Felix was, he was still at least 15 years older than the boy; he stepped back from the hug and he was about to clarify this when a little bundle of energy came running toward him at the speed of light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy!" Hannah shouted as she slammed her little body against his side. "You wouldn't belie-" she looked up, squinting at Felix. "Who are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan sighed, petting his daughter's hair before looking back at Felix, who looked a bit confused there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my daughter Hannah." He said gently. "This is our new neighbor, Felix."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix blinked a couple of times before his pretty, little mouth formed a perfect 'o' then, he smiled brightly at his kid, Hannah blushed a little bit, hiding behind him, suddenly shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn't blame her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So sorry, Mr. Bang." Felix apologized. "I thought-" He shook his head. "You look very young."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan scratched his cheek with a sheepish expression, struggling to not feel disappointed, it was better this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I get that a lot." He chuckled, smiling genially. "Anyway, if you guys need any help…" He extended a hand and Felix took it, he suppressed the shiver that jolted down his spine, the moment their hands touched. "Just let me know, I'm pretty handy."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet he is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled all innocent and round kitten eyed and Felix groaned, head thumping against the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 7 of them were downtown scarfing their weight on junk food after moving all their stuff to the rickety old house Seungmin inherited out of nowhere and after Felix found the love of his life which wasn't a hot ass exchange student mowing the lane of some old fart but the divorced father of one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at the bright side." Minho said, slurping his soda. "We can call him daddy and no one will bat an eyelash about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix whimpered while the rest of the peanut gallery dissolved into giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys." He said pouting. "This is serious, he may not be into guys, he has a kid, he looked about to cry when I hugged him, obviously age is a deal breaker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin waved a hand, like there was such a small matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has a waxed chest, no way he is one hundred percent straight." He mused. "The little girl was so well behaved I barely remember she existed after she greeted both of you." Then he added, smirking. "And daddy Channie was eye fucking all of us just like the rest of the neighborhood Cougars."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix blinked, biting his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded, his half smile firm in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "He definitely was checking these puppies out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin said flexing his arms, Hyunjin tilted his head, eyes drifting from the other's arms, to his chest, to his lips and finally to his eyes, expression teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse you, he almost drooled all over this first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin just growled playfully, manhandling Hyunjin into a hug; Felix loved his friends, loved their tight little group that drifted, skipped the line from friends to lovers back and forth without much thought about it and The moment he saw Chan, he knew, he would be perfect for all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babies, we are all pretty." Jisung drawled, eyeing them with a soft smile. "I think we can manage to get our DILF." He said, making everyone clap in excitement."But we need to be careful and not scare him off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded along with the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think either Minho or Changbin should try first, you guys are the oldest, he may feel less uncomfortable." Jeongin pipes in, looking around the table. "Or just let Lixie ask him to help us fix that old house, neither of us know how to do shit anyways."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded in agreement; it was true, the house was barely livable and neither of them had either the skills or power tools or the money to fix it; they collected enough info from the neverending stream of married middle aged women that came to ogled them under the guise of welcoming them to the neighborhood that yes, Chan was divorced, yes he was very good at repairs, remodeling his whole house with his own hands unlike their husbands, so there was no problem on taking his offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix got the feeling Chan was dearly beloved by everyone so the threat of not making him uncomfortable in any way or form or else, was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He looks like he is working out." Changbin said as he emerged from Hyunjin's embrace. "Minho-hyung, Innie and I can be his exercise buddies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled, eyes sharp and seductive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't mind spotting daddy dearest." He leaned into his chair. "But let's go with fixing that crappy house first, plotting aside, it felt a little unsafe living there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix couldn't agree more, the visual of the older man fixing anything around the house would live rent free in his mind forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok." He said grinning. "Let's do this."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Gosh, Felix!" Chan looked at the boy shivering from head to toe, letting him drip all over his carpet. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix looked like a drowned cat, albeit a cute one, his mind supplied unhelpfully; he was drenched, pale and looked scared, eyes bright as he sniffed to hold back his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plumbing, we are flooded." He said, tearing up. "I am sorry Mr. Bang, we don't know what to do and it's sunday and-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been just a couple of weeks since the 'stray kids' as the neighborhood lovingly nicknamed their new addition, arrived and Chan, along with the rest of the parents, were pleasantly surprised at how well behaved they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no loud music, no strangers going in and out, not even much noise coming from them; they settled quietly, spent most of their time either studying or trying (and failing) to fix their house; there were no parties, no much booze either and he hadn't see any of them beyond tipsy before they gathered their stuff, closing the door behind them and more shocking of all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No girls or boys doing the walk of shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan assumed maybe they were in relationships with each other and that is why they were so… tame but that's neither here or there right now, when he had Felix to attend to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan shushed him, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around Felix's frame, securing it; he peered at him, heart clenching, he was too pretty to cry over broken sinks or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, please don't cry." He said gently. "I help you boys out." Chan squeezed Felix's shoulders. "Hannah is in her room, I need someone to stay here with her while I go over your house." He smiled softly. "Are any of you dry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another knock in the door and another boy, the one with the foxy smirk appeared, dry but equally scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I'm Jeongin." The boy said bowing. "We are very sorry sir but we really don't know what to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan dismissed the feeling of being called 'sir' by yet another pretty boy and mustered what he called his, 'gentle dad look' to calm both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeongin I need to stay here with my daughter Hannah while I see what I can do." He said and the boy nodded, he smiled, and god almighty, he had dimples, his daughter will love him. "Felix you need to go back and change your clothes, alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah chose that moment to peer curiously out of her room, Chan beckoned her but before he could say anything his daughter was slamming into Jeongin wrapping her arms tightly around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oppa!" She screamed, making Chan wince. "What are you doing here in my house?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan looked at them with a baffled expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am majoring in Early Childhood education and I work part time on Hannah' School." He patted his daughter's head."It makes sense now she gushes all day about her daddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeongin tilted his head to the side, his face turning impish the moment he flashed his foxy smile at him, despite himself, Chan blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's great!" He forcefully clapped."I will get my tools then." He turned toward his daughter who was already dragging Jeongin away. "Please behave!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at Felix just to get the full force of a kitty look that would put any cat to shame and gulped; Felix ran a hand over his wet hair and down his cheek with his little, pretty fingers, curling around a mostly dry lock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much, Chris." He said and had Felix always had that low register? Did he sound like this only in english? "I will make it up to you, I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan swallowed, opening his mouth and then kicking himself mentally for being such a perv old guy, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed him! He was counting on him! And here he was, drooling over his pretty face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't sweat it!" He laughed nervously. "I go get my stuff, wait right here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around, not quite running away but walking briskly since it was an emergency after all and not because his mind was just trying to come with the dirtiest ways he could ask Felix to compensate for his help; he wasn't like that at all, he knew he was sex deprived, that much was a given, but he would never ask anything of the sort from anyone, much less someone as young as Felix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way either, he wasn’t the first hot person who flirted with him, because Chan may have been off the circuit, but he wasn’t that oblivious about it and the other wasn’t subtle at all. He shook his head, willing himself to not think about Felix that way, no matter how tempting it was and grabbed his tools, changing into shorts and a tanktop and made his way back to the younger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix was all sunshine and round innocent eyes until he was not, and Chan suppressed the shiver at being blatantly stared at, eyes hungry and unforgiven. The younger smiled at him but his gaze didn’t lose the sharpness, if anything, it became more evident than Felix was really interested and Chan was having troubles staying neutral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on little one.” Chan said lightly. “Let's see what I can do for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan was greeted by yet another pretty boy, this one was the one with the amazing thighs; he was casually leaning against the door unwrapping his hands from what it looked like boxing bandages, while he could hear shouting from the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi daddy.” The younger male greeted him, eyes sharp and playful. “Care to join us in our new indoor pool?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan almost fell into his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho-hyung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flushed and tried very hard not to gawk, that was bold! He dared to look at Minho who just winked at him, curling his pretty mouth into a kitten smile as Felix pouted at him making the other coo, pinching his cheek; Chan really didn’t have the time to process whatever that was before he was being pulled inside the house and into pandemonium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They managed to contain the mess to only the kitchen but it was obviously bad; Chan’s heart squeezed seeing the house’s general condition, and while it was clean and tidy, they needed to re paint the wall and the floor needed a lot of work before the termites finished the job old age and desuse started. He made a mental note to ask the boys if they needed more help after this, as he was afraid the house would eventually be too run down to live in.  He entered the kitchen, water soaking his socks the moment he stepped in, his attention zeroing to the mess under the kitchen sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, Mr. Bang?” A new voice called, it was mr. arms- bigger- than-his-head. “Name is Changbin.” He offered the hand that wasn’t holding a mop. “Nice to meet ya, we were just making lunch when the faucet just decided to die on us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan accepted the handshake, suddenly feeling ridiculous flaunting his biceps that looked like twigs besides the other, ah to be young and that fit again, he mused briefly, thinking he definitely will start to cut carbs and hit the gym at least twice a week to keep himself from spiralling into depression. He shook his head inwardly, cracking his hands and looking at the younger man with a smile, at least it wasn’t nothing he couldn’t repair in a couple of hours tops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, son.” He said and Changbin’s amused half smirk made his ears pink. “I got it covered.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix turned around, ushering the rest into the living room and out of from where Chan could see them all ogling him; Jisung protested weakly, pouting at with one last push they were all sitting in their living room, even Jeongin who came back after Chan called his usual babysitter, arguing that he felt guilty making the younger work on his free day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a motherfucking saint.” Jeongin said, trying to peer over the kitchen’s door. “Do you reckon is good gens he looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> still or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix’s eyes widened, praying Chan wouldn’t be able to listen to any of what the rest was saying; he knew the other was playing dumb, but he caught the older man looking at him like he wanted to eat him whole so he knew the other was aware of the flirting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms.Park from down the block said he used to be a lifesaver in Australia.” Changbin said, smirking. “Daddy definitely works out, he still had some definition going on from him, not even close to a dadbod.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix bit his lip, it was true, he caught Chan wiping the sweat from his face with his t-shirt, revealing a hint of abs and a flat stomach; he probably used to be ripped but Felix’s mouth watered nonetheless, thinking in how he would love to trace every nook and cranny with his lips, those beautiful hands holding his head in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan had been working non stop in their kitchen, refusing drinks and snacks, ushering them to their rooms until the work was done; instead they had taken turns thirsting over the older man, Felix barely containing himself, much less been able to deter the rest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Chan called from the kitchen. “Come here, I am done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man even cleaned their shitty kitchen. Floor sparkling after all the water that poured down on it; he was drying his hands with a dirty cloth, smiling gently at them. His dark curly hair complemented the cute little dimple and his toothy, wolfy grin painted on his pretty face; Felix wanted to let him bend him over and take him right there over the malfunctioning sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow we go downtown and buy a new faucet.” He said peering at them. “I have a friend who can open a tab for you, as long as you pay him on time, he will be willing to let you kids have whatever you need to start repairing everything.” He nodded sagely. “I work from home but I can help you out during the weekends or whenever you have time, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix elbowed Jisung who in turn squeezed Seungmin’s hand who coughed and smiled his goodie two shoes, parents pleaser smile at Chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Mr. Bang.” Seungmin said and Chan beamed. “We will definitely ask you for help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho approached him, sauntering over him with a mischievous expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay for dinner, daddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all watched as Chan turned pink, the blush going down his chest; he spluttered an excuse, something about his daughter and made his hasty retreat. Minho pouted, going toward the kitchen and grabbing his apron, shrugging when he only received glares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix smiled at the rest, not waiting for any comment before, grabbing his shoes and crossing the street; he knocked the door politely and waited until a teen girl appeared, he recognized her as Mr. Kim’s daughter. She eyed him suspiciously, but Felix just smiled brightly at her, pushing a 10000 won bill on her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get something nice with Hannah okay?” He added as he patted her on her head, the teen blinked at him. “Where is Mr. Bang’s room by the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl tilted her head slightly, a passing understanding crossed her features as she grabbed his backpack and called Hannah over, who just waved at him before taking the older girl’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down the hallway, the last door to the left.” She said with a wink before tugging Hannah out of the house. “We will be back in a hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix walked down the corridor, reaching the door and entering it; the room was fairly neat and cosy; he closed the door behind him, locking it as he caught Chan coming out of his bathroom, shirtless and with sweatpants low on his hips; the older man froze, eyes wide as a blush dusted his cheeks and spread over his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felix?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan's puzzled but flustered face was so cute and Felix couldn't help but smile at him sweetly, walking over him until the other was cornered against a wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then dropped on his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you I would make it up to you, didn't I?" He asked as he ran a hand over the man's hip, pulling him close, he was hard he could tell, and the tent on his pants was not disappointing at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan spluttered,eyes almost completely dark and he licked his lips, struggling with himself; Felix just got comfortable, waiting for him to stop freaking out. He knew he told the others to be patient but he would die if he didn't get at least to suck him off for his troubles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” The man mumbled under his breath, running a hand over his dark curls. “Fuck, Shit.” He took a deep breath. “I can’t- I, Lix…” He opened his mouth. “I’m like, 15 years older than you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix hummed, taking a hold of Chan’s waistband with his teeth, pulling it down slowly; the older man gasped, his cock sprung free from his confinement, hard and leaking. He licked his lips, looking up at Chan from under his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty-two.” He said, sucking the tip, giving it kitten licks. “And I don’t bloody care, you are what? Forty?” Chan was big, it would take some work to get all of him unto his mouth. “We’re both adults, it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes fluttered close, head thrown back into a silent moan.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so sensitive." Felix giggled, wrapping around his hands over Chan, pumping his cock with teasing strokes. "Since when you don't have sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said, sucking and licking, slowly taking Chan into his mouth, letting the other rub against his cheek, curling his hands around his hips; he could tell the other was holding himself back, trying to no hurt him, Felix was a sucker for a gentleman, and he wouldn’t rest until Chan came screaming his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before Hannah was born?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan hissed, letting out the tiniest mewl, eyes closed again and hips stuttering under Felix’s ministrations; he pulled slightly, kissing his hip bone, under his belly button, looking him up with a devious smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Channie, I’m going to treat you so well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Felix did.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~~ My first chaptered fic! Hope you liked,  kudos and comments are always loved &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>